


Demon In The Sack

by deansbrave



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansbrave/pseuds/deansbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on their own search for Dean, she, and Cas end up in a bad way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon In The Sack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airam06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airam06/gifts).



“Listen Cas, I know that you’re not feeling one hundred percent, but I need you let me know if this is too much.  I can’t go in there worrying about you.” Y/N looked at the angel, her face grim.  
  


“I’m fine Y/N, I assure you.”  
  


Y/N shook her head, “Cas, I’m not sure you understand how serious this is.”  
  


Castiel glared at the young woman, “Y/N.  I understand exactly how serious the situation is, what you’re telling me is that you don’t trust me to watch your back in there.”  
  


“You know what Cas, you’re right.  I don’t trust you to watch my back, because you are weak, and dying, and if tonight’s the night you finally eat it I’ll never be able to live with myself cause it’ll have happened on my watch!” Y/N snapped.

 

Castiel looked at her shocked, “Y/N….I had no idea; you don’t have to feel like you need protect me.”  
  


“I also don’t need to be risking my life just to find Dean for Sam, but hey, I’m doin’ it anyway!” Her smile was tired, and pessimistic, and just so her it made Cas’s heart hurt.  
  


“I don’t want you to get hurt.” Castiel finally spoke.  
  


“And I don’t want you to get hurt, which is why you need to tell me right now if you’re good?”  
  


Castiel took a deep breath, mentally taking stock of himself.  If it came down to it he had one last burst of grace he could use; it wouldn’t stop Dean, but it would be enough to stun him, and enough for her to get away.  “I’m good.”  
  


“Then lets go.”  
  


They exited the car Castiel had claimed as his own the pimp mobile as Y/N affectionately referred to it.  The bar they had tracked Dean to was crowded. 

 There wasn’t an empty parking spot, and people were spilling out from the building smoking in the parking lot.  
  


“Stay out here, ask some people if they’ve seen him, I’ll head inside.” Y/N ordered quietly as they headed towards the door.   
  


“Bu-”  
  


“If  I’m not back out here in thirty minutes, I want you to come look for me alright?” Y/N interrupted.  
  


“Alright.”  
  


Y/N smiled softly, and headed for the door.  
  


“Y/N!” Cas called before she could get inside.  She turned back to face him.  
  


“Yeah?”  
  


“Stay safe.”  
  


Y/N chuckled looking at the ground, “You too Cas.”  
  


When thirty minutes passed Cas immediately headed into the bar.  No hesitation, no thought that maybe she just lost track of time.  He went in, and when he couldn’t pick her out of the crowd that’s when he started to panic.  He headed for the bar, hoping that maybe someone had seen her, that he could ask.  
  


“Excuse me sir!” Castiel called out over the sound of the music, trying to hail the bartender. “Sir!” He yelled once more finally earning the bartenders attention.  
  


“Can I get you something?”  
  


“A woman arrived here about thirty minutes ago, she might have left with a man with green eyes.”  
  


The bartender looked at him confused, “Dude, a lot of chicks come in here, and a lot of guys.  I don’t really pay attention to their eyes or who anyone leaves with.”  
  


“The man in question would have been a real…dick” Cas spoke, remembering how Y/N liked to describe Dean.   
  


“A lot of guys are dicks.  But I think you might mean that guy.” The bartender pointed directly behind Cas.  He whirled around, face to face with the man in question.  A smirk on his face.  
  


“Heya Cas.”  
  


“Dean…”  
  


Dean shook his head, “Not here.  You wanna see Princess, you gotta come with me.”  
  


Castiel took a step back, unsure of what to do in this situation.  He, and Y/N had obviously not planned for this.  
  


“Aw, c’mon Cas.” Dean grinned holding his hands up in a defensive gesture, “I may be a demon, but I wouldn’t hurt Y/N.”

 

Castiel leveled him with a glare, completely disbelieving him.  
  


Dean chuckled, “Okay you caught me.  Maybe a little.  Nothing serious she’s just… takin’ a nap back at my place.”  
  


“Where is she?” Castiel demanded.  
  


“I told you, at my place.  You wanna see her?”  
  


Castiel nodded, ever wary of the demon in front of him.  After all demons lied.  
  


“Then you gotta come with me.  I promise no tricks, I’ll take you right to her.”  
  


“You’d better.”  
  


“Or what? You’ll smite me? We both know you don’t have the mojo for something like that.” Dean turned, and walked away.  Cas immediately followed behind, hoping that this wouldn’t be the last time he saw Y/N, or Dean.

-  
-  
-  
  


Once outside of the bar Dean had teleported himself, and Castiel into what appeared to be a penthouse suite.  
  


“You like it?  This is where Crowley’s been hidin’ me in case you guys came searchin’ for me.”  
  


“It’s very big.” Castiel grunted.  Dean laughed, and headed over to the bar in the corner of the large living room.  Everything was stainless steel, and white, and it hurt his eyes to stare in one place for too long.  
  


“You want a drink?”  
  


“I want Y/N.”  
  


Dean whistled low, “Gettin’ straight to the point.  Well here’s the thing Cas; I want her too.  Which is why I got her set up in the bedroom right now.”  
  


That was all Cas needed, and turned towards the stairs off the side of the room, only to be greeted by Dean right in his face drinking from a glass of whiskey.  “Damnit Dean.”  
  


“Look man, you’re the one’s who came here tryin’ to hunt me down.  This is my first time bein’ the bad guy goin’ against hunters-at least let me have my fun.”  
  


“Dean,where is Y/N.”  
  


“I said she’s in the bedroom, but we have something else to discuss.  You’re hunting me; you, and Y/N found me.  You think I can just let you leave?  I know Sam’s looking for me, and I know you’ll report back to him.  Neither of you are going anywhere you understand that right?”  
  


Castiel felt his blood go cold.  Y/N was right, they were going to die doing this.  
  


“Now I know what you’re thinkin’.  You think I’m gonna kill you both, not gonna lie, it crossed my mind.” Dean grinned taking another sip from his drink.  “But that’s boring.  I could kill whoever I wanted, as many people as I want, it gets boring after a while.  Honestly it takes no effort.”  
  


“Then what do you want?”  
  


“Ah, now that’s the question of the hour isn’t it?  What does Dean want?” Dean stroked his chin in mock thought.  “What I want Cas, is to be left alone.  I’m happier then I have been in years, so here’s the deal,” Dean clapped his hand on Castiels shoulder.  “I want Y/N.  Like I want her.  You understand right?”  
  


“You want to have sexual intercourse with her correct?”  
  


Dean laughed, “There’s the Cas that I’ve missed.  Yeah, I wanna have sexual intercourse with her.  But she just won’t listen to me.  So you need to do whatever you can to convince her that she needs to fuck me, otherwise…Sam’s going to find a gift on the doorstep to the bunker; your severed heads, understand?” Deans eyes went dark, his grip on Castiels shoulder painful.  
  


“I understand Dean.”  
  


“Let me make it clear to you Cas.  I won’t force her into anything.  I never did when I was human, and I still won’t now.  But I won’t hesitate to make you bleed.”  
  


“I understand.”

-  
-  
-

 

Castiel entered the large bedroom to find Y/N sitting on the edge of the bed.  She smirked at him, shaking her head.

 

“So you found Dean too huh?”  
  


“Yes.  He was quite…different.”  
  


“That’s a good word for it.” Y/N sighed standing up, and walking over to Cas. 

 “I’m sorry.  This is my fault.”  
  


Castiel shook his head, “It’s not your fault.  Like you said, we were doing thing to help Sam.  This is no ones fault just…bad circumstance.”  
  


Y/N huffed, folding her arms.  “Still doesn’t make me feel like less of an idiot for gettin’ captured like freakin’ Princess Peach.”  
  


“Dean looks nothing like Bowser.”  
  


Y/N stared at Castiel for a moment.  “Sometimes I forget you know pop culture now, and every time it still freaks me out.”  
  


Castiel chuckled, then his face turned serious not able to meet Y/N’s eyes. 

 “You know what Dean wants right?”  
  


“Yeah.  I know.”  
  


“…Will you?”  
  


“If you’re asking if I’ll have sex with him so we don’t die…then yeah.  I will.”  
  


“Do you want to?”  
  


“I was into him when he was human, and I’m still into him now. So yeah, I want to.”  
  


“Okay.” Cas nodded.  Y/N licked her lips, the air in the room heavy with tension.  
  


“Fuck it,” She muttered, she closed the distance between her, and Castiel quickly pressing her lips to his.  Castiel was shocked, and unsure of what to do; his experiences with human females were still limited, and he’d just always assumed that Y/N didn’t think of him in such a way.  
  


When she finally pulled away the corner of her mouth lifted in a sad smile, “I didn’t think this would be how I did it, but since the possibility that we might die tonight is very likely I figured what the hell.”  
  


“Y/N what do you mean?”  
  


Y/N pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance; how Castiel could be so dense she’d never know.  “It mean’s that I like you you idiot.  And before you say anything, I mean as more than just a friend.”  
  


Castiel looked at her in shock, “Y/N I had no clu-”  
  


“No, you didn’t.  That’s was the point.  But fuck it, we’re this far.  I think I might be in love with you, and since we’re not gonna live through the night I might as well be open about it.” Y/N laughed cynically, shaking her head.  “Fuck, that’s harsh, but it is what it is.  So I’m gonna go fuck a demon, and maybe if he decides we’re worthless we’ll get out of here, and maybe then we can go on a date.”  
  


Castiel smiled then, corners of his eyes crinkling.  “I would enjoy that very much.”  
  


“You’d better.” She threatened playfully.  Slowly her smile faded, and she headed for the door.  With her hand on the door knob she looked back at Cas one last time.  “You won’t think less of me for this will you?”  
  


“Never.” Castiel assured, his face serious.  “Hey Y/N?”  
  


“Yeah?”  
  


“Stay safe.”  
  


She smiled, and looked down at her feet.  “You too Cas.”

-  
-  
-

 

“You wanted me, here I am.” Y/N sighed standing before Dean in the living room.  He smirked at her, circling her.  
  


“Oh, Princess, I want you.  But do you want me?”  
  


“Dean-”  
  


“Ah.” He stopped circling, and gripped her throat in his hand.  Not hard enough to cut off the flow of air, but enough to let her know that he was in charge, and that he could do whatever he wanted to her.  “Nothing will happen unless you say you want it.  But remember, if you say you don’t want me…”   
  


Y/N shuddered at the implied threat behind his words.  “I want you Dean.”  
  


“Look me in the eyes, and say it.”  
  


She nodded.  When she lifted her head to look in his eyes, they were pitch black; and fuck that shouldn’t have been a turn on but it was.  “I want you Dean.”  
  


He groaned, “Fuck yes you do.” He pressed his lips to hers.  The kiss was all dominance, and teeth as Dean practically stole the breath from her lungs.  Dean finally pulled away allowing Y/N to take in a much needed breath of air.  “I’m gonna fucking ruin you for anyone else.”  
  


Y/N whined as Dean’s hand slid from her throat to the back of her head, pulling her hair sharply sending mixes of pain, and pleasure through her.  “Fuck!” She hissed.

 

“That’s what I’m gonna do to you.  Gonna fuck you so hard you’ll feel me for days.  Show you who this pussy belongs to.”  
  


“God, just get on with it already; I ain’t got all night!” Y/N growled, baring her teeth at Dean.  That set something off in the demon, and before she realized how it happened she was sprawled out naked on the couch.  Her wrists were bound with Dean’s belt as he stood naked in front of her, his cock jutting from between his hips  flushed red, and the tip glistening with pre-come.  
  


“How did yo-”  
  


“Demon.  Remember? I can do whatever I want with just a thought.” Dean tapped a finger to his temple.  
  


“God, I fucking hate you.”  
  


“You better watch that mouth Princess.  Otherwise I’m gonna have to punish you.” Dean’s eyes flashed back to black again as a reminder, and that shouldn’t have been as much of a turn on as it was.

 

“Bring it on.” Y/N sneered.  She knew she was goading him on, but she didn’t care.  She’d never done anything with Dean when he was alive, and human; some how she knew she wasn’t getting who Dean actually was from this experience, but fuck if she didn’t want it.  
  


Dean glared, “I’m serious Y/N.  You keep it up, and I’m going to stop being nice.  You don’t want me to stop being nice, do you Princess?” Dean gripped her hips pulling her legs over the arm of the couch, and putting her on display for him.  
  


“Are you gonna fuck me, or are you gonna keep being a dick?”  
  


Dean raised an eyebrow at her, “You’re really asking for it aren’t you?” Dean leaned over her, his lips just barely brushing her’s.  “You want me bad don’t you? Can’t wait for me to fuck you? Show you who you belong to?”  
  


“Dean…” She breathed trying to kiss him, but he kept pulling back from her leaving her needy, and writhing beneath him.  His fingers found her cunt, running his finger up, and down her slit rubbing her clit lightly at the end of each pass.  She keened, back arching off the couch.  
  


“Watch it Princess.  You’re not gonna come unless I tell you to, got me?” Dean demanded as he stood back up straight.  
  


“You’re a fucking asshole!” Y/N snapped as Dean sunk his fingers into her cunt.  
  


“Fuck you’re wet.  All of that just for me?” Dean grinned, ignoring her outburst.  His fingers pushed in, and out slowly in a scissoring motion to stretch her for him.  
  


“You can tell Cas you’ve got a crush on him all you want, and kiss him if you like.  But you know…and I know that you’re mine.  I’m the only one whose gonna fuck you right, I’m the only one whose gonna give you what you need.”  
  


“Then give it to me.”   
  


Dean growled, and gripped his cock at the base plunging into Y/N in one sharp thrust.  “You just can’t keep your mouth shut can you?”  
  


“Maybe if you stopped opening yours I’d think about shutting mine!” Y/N retorted.    
  


Dean glared at her once more, and then set a brutal pace.  The filthy sound of skin slapping on skin filled the room along with Dean’s grunting, and Y/N’s gasping as she tried to keep herself quiet.  
  


Dean leaned down over her again, capturing her lips in another kiss that was again all teeth, and biting, and harsh, and fast, and fucking perfect.  He pulled away savoring the site of her swollen, and reddened lips.  He worked his lips, across her jaw, towards her ear, his pace never faltering.  “You fucking remember Princess.  You don’t come unless I say, got it?”  
  


Y/N whined, pushing her hips up to meet with Dean’s on every thrust as her wrists twisted in their bonds.  God she just wanted to fucking touch him, or herself, or fucking something.  “God, I hate you so much Dean.”  
  


He chuckled in her ear, his hand going to her throat again to force her to look at him.  “Keep this up, and I won’t let you come at all, understand?” Dean’s thrusts slowed as he made sure she could really feel him, how he filled her, and the spots that he reached just perfectly.

 

“Dean…” Y/N panted, chest heaving with exertion, capturing Dean’s gaze.  
  


“What Princess? You want something, you better ask me for it right.”  
  


She looked at him again as his hand moved from her throat to cup her breast, his pace still agonizingly slow.  “What do you mean ask you right?”   
Dean grinned, looking up from where he’d been mesmerized by her breasts. 

 

 “Beg me.  Beg me to come like a good girl.”  
  


“You’re an evil bastard.” Y/N growled.  
  


Dean grinned, “Princess, how many times do I gotta say it? I’m a demon, it comes with the territory.”  
  


Y/N closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Dean inside her, of being full. 

 

 “Dean?”  
  


“Yes, Princess?”  
  


“ _Please_ let me come.  I _need_ it, I need you.” She whined, trying to buck her hips up into Dean.  He gripped her hips, holding her still.  
  


“Who do you belong to?”  
  


“You.” She answered quickly, as Dean suddenly picked up the pace again practically forcing the answer out of her.  
  


“Whose the only that can fuck you right?”  
  


“You!” Y/N yelled as Dean thrusted hard again.  
  


“Who makes you come like no one else?”  
  


“You!” She all but sobbed as he brought her right to the edge, she just needed it so bad.  
  


“I think you earned that orgasm Princess.” Dean grinned, and suddenly his hand was on her, rubbing her clit in quick tight circles pushing her over the edge before she could even comprehend it.  Her back arched off the couch, hips pressing into Dean hard as they both rode out the waves of their orgasms.

 

She finally came back down from the high, unable to catch her breath.  “Are me, and Cas free to go now?”  
  


“I already sent Cas home.  But you…I’m gonna keep you for a while Y/N.” Dean grinned his eyes flashing black one last time.


End file.
